(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conventional circuit connected with the direct-current (DC) power supply in series through the semiconductor forward voltage drop, for producing voltage drop to lower the output DC voltage, however, if the output current is smaller, the voltage drop produced is not enough, the floating-voltage accordingly rises and damages the load, so a shunting current load is arranged in the circuit to suppress the floating-voltage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional semiconductor element produces forward voltage drop (VF) with the passing current, which is characterized in that if the current varies between the minimum and the saturation, the forward voltage drop (VF) will become smaller with the current becomes smaller, thus, if a semiconductor is used for series buck, the series buck value is unstable because of current variation from small value to large one.